Não irei para casa sem você!
by Annabel Evers
Summary: E pela primeira vez, Ron entendeu a perspectiva de Hermione.


**Não irei para casa sem você!**

**Fic de CarolPotterCullen (oneshot)**

****Shipper: Sirius B. & Marlene M.****

**N/A:** _eu fiz essa fic de presente p/ Sophie Malfoy no niiver dela ano passado (14/07) e resolvii postar aqui. _

O amor, dizem muitas pessoas, é algo _sagrado, divino_. É o sentimento mais puro que existe. Mas o amor pode ser a pior dor que alguém pode sentir. A ideia de nunca mais ver aquele que se ama é aterrorizante. Por que nem todos vivem o amor belo, algumas pessoas viviam a _dor_ desse sentimento. O outro lado da moeda.

Dois meses. Havia dois meses que ele, Ronald Weasley não via a _sua_ Mione. Tantas pessoas falavam desde os tempos de Hogwarts até poucos meses: "Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos!"; "Nasceram um para o outro!" ; "Quando é o casamento?", entre tantos outros comentários. Mas... Não havia mais Ron e Hermione. Acabara. Por que? Segundo _ela_, ele tinha o "emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá", era imaturo, irresponsável...

Não tinha mais uma noite de paz consigo mesmo. Sempre que botava a cabeça no travesseiro, se lembrava do seu sorriso, dos olhos amendoados que tanto ele amava, suas broncas, o seu jeito mandão... Merlin! Não tinha como esquecê-la jamais! E sabia que ela se sentia assim, como ele.

Ninguém mais o suportava. No ministério, não tinha paciência com seus colegas; em casa, a Sra. Weasley se desesperava com o estado do filho. Até mesmo Harry tentara interceder pelo amigo, falando com Hermione, e conseguiu ser expulso a pontapés da casa da morena por falar a palavra "Rony". Se fosse em outros tempos, ele não estaria nem aí para ela, mas agora era diferente. Ele não a amava como apenas melhor amiga, ou como irmã, muito menos como uma paixonite. Hermione era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mulher da sua vida.

E era por esse amor que estava ali, parado no meio da chuva, em frente a casa dos Granger. Imploraria para ela voltar. Engolira o seu orgulho e tomou uma atitude de grifinório! Ele não voltaria para casa, não sem ela. Por que seu lugar era ao lado dela. Isso era inquestionável.

Quando suas mãos foram na direção da campainha, parou. O que diria? "Mione voltei!" ou "Eu te amo!" ou algo mais desesperado: "Se você não voltar pra mim, vou me atirar de um prédio, sem varinha!" Não, ela merecia mais que isso, muito mais!

Sem esperar mais, apertou a campainha e esperou na chuva. Mas ninguém atendera. Seus pensamentos ficaram desesperados. Será que Mione me esqueceu? Será que se mudou? Ou... Ele se recusava a deixar esse pensamento se concretizar.

Era isso, então. Ela não o queria mais. De cabeça baixa, caminhou de volta a esquina, pronto para aparatar, quando escutou uma voz vinda em sua direção.

- Ronald, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Hermione, segurando fortemente o seu guarda-chuva.

- Vim falar com você. - respondeu ficando de frente para ela.

- Eu disse que não quero ouvir mais nada. Nada! É melhor você... Ir embora. Deixe-me em paz - sussurrou a última parte, como se não quisesse que ele a fizesse.

- Tem certeza?

O silêncio havia se posto entre eles. Mesmo estando frente à frente, era como se estivessem uma barreira os separando. Hermione abaixara a cabeça, visivelmente abada com o olhar que o ruivo lhe mandava. Mas ele tomara uma decisão. Não sairia dali sem o seu perdão.

- Mione, por favor, vamos conversar, a tanto que eu tenho a te dizer...

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Hermione levantou a cabeça e o olhou com... Decepção.

- Ahh sobre o que você quer falar? Como sua imaturidade destruiu nosso relacionamento? Como suas atitudes infantis sempre me magoavam? Ok, vamos falar sobre isso...

- Você acha que foi a única que sofreu? - gritou de repente furioso. - Não foi Hermione! Posso ser sim inconveniente, imaturo demais pra você ou até mesmo não digno de seu amor, mas você não é tão perfeita assim como você acha!

Os olhos castanhos cintilaram de raiva, como ele.

- Não sou perfeita não! Mas espero de você uma atitude de um homem! É pedir demais? - gritou segurando mais firme o guarda chuva e tentando a todo custo não olhar para a camisa branca do ruivo colada em seu corpo por causa da chuva.

- Você sempre espera muito dos outros. Você espera que as pessoas sejam perfeitas! - ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Tornou a fechar a boca e Rony continuou. - Talvez esse seja o seu defeito, mas é uma parte de você e mesmo que tenha momentos que isso me deixe louco, é você. E eu não consigo te odiar, por mais que eu queira.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, encarando o próprio tênis. Lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Ela o amava, muito. Mas Ronald nunca disse Eu te amo, nunca. Ela sofria tanto quanto ele também aparentava ter sofrido. Ela era a responsável, a sensata, e queria, pelo menos uma vez, deixar a razão, os motivos de lado e se entregar de cabeça, sem pensar. Ela não vivia sem ele.

- E eu não vou para casa sem você! - continuou Rony, dessa vez com uma pontada de medo ao ver que ele levantara a cabeça. Talvez fosse gritar com a frase "machista", mas...

...ela estava chorando. Silenciosamente e de forma sofrida. Aquilo foi pior que vários cruciatus seguidos.

- Eu te amo, Mione.

Tamanho o susto que a garota levou, soltou o guarda chuva com uma brisa quase violenta que se seguiu. Como se simbolizasse a intensidade dos sentimentos.

- Eu também te amo, Ron.

E se beijaram na chuva de forma apaixonada. Suas bocas se encontraram numa explosão de saudade e dor. Eles esperavam que aquela tristeza e incerteza fossem embora com aquela chuva e nunca mais voltasse. Ron segurava a cintura de Mione de forma possessiva, com outro braço acariciava seu rosto de forma carinhosa.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, tinham sorrisos lindos estampados nos rostos. Aquele mar azul encarava os castanhos como se a dona fossa a coisa mais linda do mundo. Pela primeira vez, Hermione se sentiu amada.

Pra que se preocupar com o amanhã, quando tinham um ao outro? O amanhã é sempre cheio de mistérios e indecisões, é muito melhor se preocupar com o presente, o real e certo.

E pela primeira vez, enquanto voltavam a se beijar alheios a tudo, Ron entendeu a perspectiva de Hermione.

* * *

><p>NA: Eu não preciso fazeer um discurso, né? Mande uma review, mesmo que seja para dizer que não gostou. Mas née, se tiver gostado (yn), mande uma review..!


End file.
